Unexpected love
by erzafairytail5
Summary: Jade finally tells Beck that there relationship is not working out, except there are some minor issues that could stop jade confirming the end of there relationship but a unlikley friend steps in and helps her out in her time of need and once she's sorted from that issue Jade finds it hard to leave her friends side and vica versa.
1. Chapter 1

" Here are your coffees" The waiter placed two cups of hot coffee on the table infront of Beck and Jade. " Thanks" Beck smiled at the blonde girl before handing her the money. Jade just stared at the swirling, brown liquid in the cup closest to her. The waiter grinned back at the tanned boy and walked away with the tray. Beck stared at Jade. The emerald eyes flicked up to meet his before staring back down at the coffee cup. " whats happened to us" Beck finally said, breaking the silence. The goth girl just gave him a dull look and shook her head " I don't know what you mean" she whispered. " You do. I know." he sighed " we've lost our spark" he mumbled. Jade shot him an icy glare " what...what do you mean." she almost growled. " Don't pretend you don't feel it too jade. Lately when you kiss me you seem so far away. whats happened to us?" he said with obvious pain in his voice. " I don't think you love me anymore, Beck oliver." Jade said, her words catching slightly. " I don't know what I feel about you anymore." Beck said looking to Jade. " I don't think i'm in love with you anymore Beck."She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. " I will always love you, and need you, I want you as a part of my life. I just don't think i'm in love with you anymore." She said, her eyes darting up to meet beck's brown ones. The canadian simply sighed and took a sip of his drink. " So what are we now then?" he asked her. " I don't think I can do this anymore beck!" Jade cried, slamming her fist on the table. Beck reached out to grab her hand. " I understand" he said smiling slighty " You don't! " she cried . " Jade..!" beck whispered. " Beck this may come as a suprise to you but-", beck cut her off " I know... cat told me, i really hoped it wasn't true. If you are...You can't be! You loved me!" He shouted back at her. " I don't think I did beck...I was a lot younger when i first dated you, I tink this has all just been a mistake." she said a little calmer. " No jade! This is ridiculous! This is all just one of your stupid moody turns. what you're saying... what you say you have become is...discraceful!" Beck shouted standing up sharply. " This isn't going to blow over Beck! Thats it! I am officially over with this!" she screamed, stood up and marched out of the cafe.  
>Jade stood in her usual dark outfit, A mint green top with a black skirt and black boots, by her locker when a brunette, tanned guy walked up behind her and slid his arms round her waist. " Hey... so, forgiven me yet?" he whispered into her ear. All of the muscles in her body frose as she whipped round to fix her cold stare on the boy. " What did you say, Oliver?!" she snarled at him. " Oh come on! I know you want to just be over his and come back to my trailer with me." he winked at her. "Beck no!" she shouted. She Gasped a little as the canadian pushed her against the lockers and tried to kiss her, she pushed him and cried out. "BECK TAKE THE HINT AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tori, The good girl of hollywood arts, ran across the room and grabbed the back of Becks shirt, choking him and pushing him backwards. " Tori! watch it! Anyway don't protect that stupid girl, she'll have to come back soon, she lives with me! Didn't you know her parents kicked her out? Of course you didn't! Its not like you guys are the best of friends or anything!" He smirked and walked off. Suddenly a choked sob escaped jade's lips as she ran from Tori's side. " Jade wait!" Tori shouted after the goth girl as she followed her all the way to the janitors closet.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What has Beck heard from Cat and what secret is jade hiding away? Maybe this chapter we will get more clues, or maybe not. This fanfic is rated M maybe for mature stuff in the future and also for the language, this does contain swearing. I'd like to say thank you so much to all of the follows and favorites I have gotten and I'll try to upload as much as possible! You guys are fantastic! So… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** If I worked with nickelodeon I would kind of own Victorious I guess, but unfortunately I don't so rights and stuff go to them.

Jade slammed the door shut behind her and slumped in a corner, Sobs wracking her body. She heard a click then a slam as the door opened to welcome Tori into the room, and then slammed shut behind her. She felt an arm slide around her shoulders and she flinched. "Fuck off Tori." Jade snarled but the arm did not stop rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I want to help you Jade, Please let me try." Tori calmly said into Jade's ear, sitting beside her. "I SAID-"She started to shout but a voice cut her off. "I know what you said, I want to help you!" There was a long pause before Jade finally spoke. "You can't….You don't know anything about me." The black haired girl slid further down the wall. The tanned girl beside her sighed but was not defeated "What was that about your parents kicking you out?" Tori asked. "I told them something, they didn't agree with it so they kicked me out." She deadpanned, glaring at the wall. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" The half Latina asked and with a little too much hope in her voice added "You could stay round mine!" Jade sighed "No I have nowhere to stay and no I am not staying in the same house as that Trina girl." Jade said. Tori tried to lighten the suffocating, depressed atmosphere. "But you don't mind being in the same house as me?" Tori grinned looking at jade. "You're easier to kill than Trina, I could get rid of you easier, but Trina would karate chop my head off or something." Jade said with a slight smirk. The tension was slightly relieved. "I think you would stand a good chance against Trina" Tori giggled. "Oh so you think that highly of me then Vega?" Jade said grinning. "Well I'm not scared of you but I think Trina is." Tori said shuffling a little closer to jade. "Really? You aren't scared of me?" Jade said reaching into her bag. "Not in the slightest" Tori said confidently. Jade pulled out her scissors and twirled then around her fingers, she pointed them directly at Tori. "You sure about that?" She smirked dangerously and shuffled closer to Tori Staring straight into her golden brown eyes. "You wouldn't do anything to me!" Tori said squeaking slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure! "Jade laughed as she made a stabbing motion at Tori, who squealed and fell backwards. "But I would do this!" Jade shouted s she jumped on top of Tori, tickling her. The brunette girl will still laughing even after the tickle attack, and jade was lying on top of her, out of breath from laughing at Tori. When the giggling died down, Jade looked straight into Tori's eyes. "I like you Jade." Tori said smiling at the girl in front of her. It caught Jade off guard and she didn't say anything for a few seconds. "You're not too bad really Vega." Jade grumbled looking away. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Wow I think I just witnessed a miracle! You complimented me!" Tori giggled and it set them both off. They laughed and talked for ages before Tori suddenly realized the time. "Jade, Its 6:00! We've been in here for ages!" Tori gasped. "I didn't realize." Jade said dully, the topic dragging her back down to earth. "Come back to mine, you can stay for as long as you want! My parents won't care!" Tori said, getting to her feet and putting her hand on Jade's arm. "No, I couldn't Vega." She sighed. "Please! I…I really enjoyed your company today!" Tori begged. "I enjoyed Your Company too. Are you sure your parents won't care?" Jade shyly asked the tanned girl. "YES! Come on!" Tori shouted, practically dragging the poor Goth to her feet. "Thank you Tori." Jade said tears spilling down her cheeks again. Tori pulled her in to a hug and Jade nuzzled into her neck. The embrace lasted for a while before Tori pulled back. "It's getting cold in here, we can do more cuddling at mine." Tori said risking winking at Jade. Jade scowled playfully at her and followed behind her, watching her hips sway.

The car journey was peacefully quiet. Tori had one hand on Jade's hand and the other was on the steering wheel. Yes Tori had finally got a driving license and she was feeling rather confident to have one hand off of the wheel. As they pulled up in the driveway Tori nodded encouragingly at Jade and they got out of the car. Tori opened the door and strolled in, jade walking gingerly behind her. "MUUUUUUM! Jade is staying round tonight!" Tori shouted and somewhere from upstairs her mum shouted back. "THAT'S FINE! HELLO JADE!" Tori laughed at her mums antics. "HELLO MISS VEGA!" Jade called up. "CALL ME HOLLY, DEAR!" Her mum shouted back. "OK" she replied. "I'm surprised your mum was so easy going with it." Jade said as she followed Tori upstairs to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**OMG I can't believe how many follows this thing has got! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have loads of schoolwork and band practice. This chapter will be a bit different, I'm going to use POV's now! Yay I think, now on with the story!**

Tori's POV

Jade sat on my bed crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. That's something I admire about jade, the fact that she can keep calm in any sort of situation, I however was shaking slightly as I stood in front of jade the infamous predator like girl.

"What do you do for fun round here then Vega?" she growled slightly in her deep sultry voice

My heart sped up as I panicked and desperately searched the room for something to amuse the girl, then my eyes found the DVD shelf. Perfect.

"Want to watch a movie?" I quickly asked diverting her attention to my film collection

"Yeah sure whatever, as long as I get to choose" She replied wandering over to the shelf.

I shrugged and sat on my bed reaching for the remote. The TV started up and jade came back with the film.

"What is it" I asked her afraid of the answer. Knowing her it would be some sort of gory horror movie. The disk loaded up and I instantly recognized the music. The exorcist. My dad had made me watch this movie so many times that I was pretty much desensitized to it. She turned her head towards me smirking. Her emerald eyes were shining as she stared at me waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come she seemed disappointed. We watched the movie through and every time a jump scene of a scary scene was about to come on she stared at me trying to gauge my reactions. I showed no emotions to her and it seemed to be winding her up. It was fun. By the time the film was halfway through I was bored, I found myself staring at jade, tracing the outline of her forehead down to her lips, her soft pink lips that were ever so slightly parted and-

Wow._ Woah,_ too far! Jades not even my friend, let alone…Tori stop.

I shuffled uncomfortably next to her, my stomach growled. Jade didn't even acknowledge it.

"I'm going to order pizza, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Hawaiian." She replied.

I ordered the pizza and crawled back to the bed and sat next to her gingerly. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and I went and got the pizza. We ate in science the whole way through the rest of the movie, when we were finished I took the plates downstairs and returned with a bowl of ice cream for both of us.

"Thanks Vega" jade said looking me directly in the eyes.

I could tell she genuinely meant it. I've learned how to read her emotions through her eyes. It gave me weird sensations being here with jade and especially when we are getting along. Then my worst nightmare happened. A flash of lightning cracked, illuminating the room and not soon after the boom of thunder vibrated through the walls. I squeaked a little bit and hid my face. Jade ignored it and turned the TV onto a channel. The growl of thunder sounded out again and lightning crashed outside the window. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and I was in such a panic that I dared to shuffle closer to jade. Again Jade seemed oblivious to the situation. Once more I heard the thunder roar and lightning streaked across the sky. This time I screamed and practically jumped towards jade, burying my nose in her arm. This time she turned around and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Scared of a little thunder Vega?" She teased but she said it softly and started to stroke my face. I felt my bottom lip start to quiver, Jade saw and cradled me close to her chest. She pulled the blankets up and wrapped her legs around mine. I don't know how long the lightning went on for because I fell asleep to the sound of jade's heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Again I really want to express how happy you guys have made me by leaving reviews, following and favouriting this! It really makes my day! On with the chapter, Will tori admit to herself that she likes jade? Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, but I we got all the Jori fans to create an army we could probably overthrow nickelodeon. **

**Jades POV**

Usually I don't wake up until I hear my mother walk up the stairs with the coffee tray, but today I haven't heard the coffee tray and I'm already stirring. It's surprisingly warm in here and the mattress feels weighed down more. Maybe the heating has been turned up, as for the mattress, maybe one of the springs has broken. I still don't yet open my eyes, just lying in the warm on my unusually comfy bed, daydreaming. Then I hear a creak and something moves beside me. Snapping open my eyes and poising to kill whatever was in my bed, light blinding me slightly at first, then I remember. I'm at Tori's house... This must be Tori's bed...the person next to me must be... I shift slightly attempting not to wake her, I am greeted by an extremely cute sight. Coffee coloured hair is strewn across the half Latina's face, her legs are intertwined with mine and one of her arms is draped round my waist. The whole sight makes me smile, but only for a little bit. I remember everything that went on back at my house, my mother's shocked face as I break the news to her, me and becks break up, his reaction to the news and finally my mother pushing me out of the door and slamming it in my face as my younger brother toby looks on horrified and my dad stands in the hallway giving me an evil smirk. I shake my head, desperately trying to clear it and look back at the brunette girl beside me. I smile again, shuffling to the side of the bed I stand up as quietly as possible and plod put of the door.

The kitchen feels cold and empty without tori in it but I set to work anyway. I know how to make a good breakfast so I decide to repay the Vera's by making them a nice breakfast. Everything that I pull out of the cupboards seems to remind me of tori somehow. A mug patterned with pictures of cute dogs, it just radiates tori. As the food is cooking I make a coffee and sit at the table. Thinking. Only tori seems to fill my mind, completely engulfing all of my thoughts. Staring into space, thinking about her seems to take up a lot of time because I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when something starts making a sizzling noise. Oh right! The food, I was too busy thinking and I managed to get distracted. I mentally curse myself, why am I thinking about tori all of a sudden? I hate her, right? But the more I think of it, the more confused I get do I analyse my thoughts. After a minute of hard thought it suddenly hits me. I could possibly have a crush on Vega. She's good looking, kind and... Well perfect. The thought freaks me out, my because I like a girl, because that girl is Tori Vega. I'm supposed to hate her. I serve the food up and set the table. Just as I finish setting up David Vega walks down the stairs.

"Jade! That looks and smells amazing." He sniffs the air intently.

"Thanks! My brother always liked my breakfasts" I reply a hint of sadness in my voice but he doesn't seem to catch onto it.

"Well your brother is certainly correct!" He says just as Holly Vega comes down behind him.

"Oh jade, darling! This is amazing!" She clasps her hands in front of her chest, runs down the stairs and traps me in a huge hug. Both holly and David sit down to eat. Trina comes stomping down the stairs like an elephant and starts her whining as she sits at the table and starts eating. She doesn't even thank me. Holly gives me an apologetic look. A moan, shuffling and then tori walks in rubbing her eyes. I pull her chair out as she comes into the dining room

"Jade, this looks amazing!" She says suddenly brightening up. After everyone finishes they thank me again. Holly and David go to work and Trina goes off to stalk some poor celebrity leaving me and tori alone on our own. I start doing the dishes and tori makes us both coffee. Slender arms wrap round my waist and put of pure shock I almost drop a plate, tori puts her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for breakfast" she whispers into my ear. It makes me shudder.

"No problem Vega." I say as coolly as I can. She grins but doesn't let go of my waist.

"I'm going to take you out today, my treat." She says spinning me round. "Get changed now and make it something nice!" She commands.

"What about the dishes?" I ask

"They can wait." Comes my reply

**Tori's POV**

As jade rushes upstairs to find something to wear, my heart suddenly speeds up. This is gonna be like a date! I wouldn't mind if it was a date though. Recently I have noticed that I can't stop thinking about Jade, Looking at Jade and I just love spending time with her. I really don't want her to leave, the thought makes me sad so I push it far out of my mind. I go into Trina's room with the red dress I had chosen and get changed. I just had time to do my makeup and make my hair look presentable when jade barges in, in an incredibly tight black dress. I gulp. She looks stunning. Her eyes are framed by natural looking makeup, her hair is left down just slightly wavy and the dress hugs her figure in the best way possible. I'm happy when I see her look me up and down with an expression of shock. I stand up and offer out my hand, she takes it and we walk to my car. For the whole journey I refused to tell where we were going, so we sit in a comfortable silence. The journey takes about an hour so we are hungry when we get there, the travel was definitely worth it because the restaurant I am taking her too is the best I know.

When she sees the restaurant she seems surprised, it is a fancy one with candles and everything, I've even made reservations. As we walk in the waiter at the door asks for our names.

"Miss and Miss Vega, please come this way." He shows us to the table and pulls out the chair. Jade gives me a look when he's walks away.

"Miss and Miss Vega?" She says smirking, I can only nod "Why miss and miss Vega?" She says challenging me. I gulp.

"Because it was too difficult to explain so I just used my last name for the both of us." I explained, my face started heating up. Jade was cut off when a waiter came over to take our orders

"Good day ladies, I'm here to take your orders. You two are I very cute couple, how long have you two been together?" He enquires. What a nosy waiter, I was just about to tell him that we are not together and that he should mind his own business when Jade cuts in.

"Thanks, we have been together for 2 years already!" Jade says smiling at the waiter, then he whispers in his ear.

"Ah sure, will do miss, I'll get that ready for you and your beautiful girlfriend." He says winking and walking away.

"Thanks!" Jade calls after him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should update everyday apart from Fridays and weekends because I have band practice. Maybe next chapter we will see why jade told the waiter that they were together, I'll shut up now before I give away the next chapter. Left you on a cliff hanger here =D. oh and If you enjoyed this please check out my new story 'heart beat distortion'. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
